


Capture My Heart

by Luv_Bowie_Luver



Category: David Bowie (Musician), Merry Christmas Mister Lawrence, Senjou no Merry Christmas | Merry Christmas Mr. Lawrence | Furyo (1983)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Sucking, Disturbing scenes, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Gradual Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Seduction, Sexual Tension, Slash, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:57:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4481822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luv_Bowie_Luver/pseuds/Luv_Bowie_Luver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Major Jack 'Strafer' Celliers wants nothing more than to be free, it is his greatest desire. Or so he thinks..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Forbidden Desires

The weather at this time of the year was often tricky and unpredictable, one never knew if it was about to rain for a week or suddenly swelter. The officers at the Japanese prisoner of war camp were quite alright in their quarters, but their captives certainly had a lot to complain about. The food was terrible, if they got any at all and the rations were so small, they often found it hard to gather up the strength to even get up in the mornings. Not that waking up incarcerated was motivation for them, but they had each other and it was enough to keep them at least sane.  
  
  
It was an important part of their day, being able to talk to each other and try to cope by cracking jokes and teasing the Japanese soldiers. Sometimes it was worth the beating, if they got a good, solid laugh out of their comrades. There just wasn't enough to smile about here and nobody got a bigger laugh out of his friends than Jack 'Strafer' Celliers. It was the main reason the prisoners had such high morale, the main reason they could talk at night and laugh despite their bruises and empty bellies, the main reason why Jack was now locked up on his own.  
  
  
Isolated and alone.  
  
  
He stared blankly out of his small cell, the rain poured down incredibly hard and he felt a shiver go down his spine, causing fleshbumps to form over his body. It did not matter if it was raining or scorching, though. The Japanese soldiers would always have their prisoners out doing stuff, making them get drenched or pass out from the heat. Celliers could hear nothing from out this way, not even if they shouted to him loudly. He thought back to the last straw that had finally gotten him shoved into this rat infested cell, it was Yonoi who had brought him here and left him to rot.  
  
  
Yonoi was the camp's young Commandant, he was always trying to impress the other Japanese officers and was especially hard towards Celliers, particularly if other soldiers were around or watching. Celliers had seen him coming and the lads were feeling depressed due to the terrible rainy weather, they were often soaked to the skin and shivered in their beds at night. It was a common occurrence to huddle up together, sharing what little body heat they had between them. So when Yonoi was near enough after having opened the locks, Celliers had stepped forwards and embraced him, telling him he looked cold and offering for him to come and cuddle up with him and the others.  
  
  
Well the look on Yonoi's face said it all and the lads were just about in hysterics, but nobody could have predicted the severity of the beating that followed soon after. Celliers was then dragged out here, as if Yonoi was ashamed of what he'd done and didn't want to be reminded of it day after day. Of course that could not be the case, because Celliers believed these Japanese soldiers had absolutely no feelings nor compassion in their bodies at all. They were soulless beasts, to be mocked and feared equally. Defiance was something Celliers had a lot of, but he wouldn't fight. He used to take on anything that provoked him but that spark had long since been vanquished, but his spirit had not yet been broken and this bothered the Japanese solders. He was beaten down so often, yet continued to get right back up again, once he was able.  
  
  
Some of the more superstitious ones whispered that he might be a demon or a bad spirit, but they would never say it out loud for fear of ridicule or reprimand from their superiors. Celliers was jolted out of his thoughts by the sound of boots crunching in the wet sand, they were approaching his cell and he knew this only because it was the only thing out here of any interest to the Japanese soldiers.  
  
  
Looking up, he saw Yonoi standing by the door and he stood up slowly, backing himself into the far wall and placing his hands behind his head. Satisfied, Yonoi went in and left Celliers his rations on the ground, for there was no bed or anything out here. Yonoi looked at him carefully and Celliers got it into his head that the young Captain was admiring his handiwork from this morning.  
  
  
"If you're waiting for a tip, I'm afraid I'm a little short this week," Celliers mused.  
  
  
Yonoi pursed his lips angrily and left him alone once more, such insolence was not generally tolerated but there wasn't much more he could do to punish Celliers just now. It was pitiful really, the small amounts of food and water they gave him. They were trying to break him, but he refused to let them. He sat down to pick at the small morsel before him, a shudder of cold wracking his tired, aching body as sleep tried to claim him for the night but hunger and pain drove it back and made it difficult for him to relax.  
  
  
In his quarters, comfortable and warm under the blankets, Yonoi slept but not so easily as everyone else in the building. He had felt something strong towards Celliers from the first moment they laid eyes on each other, it bothered and disturbed him as he knew it wasn't right for these feelings in particular to arise from him. He saw those eyes in his dreams, felt the warmth of Jack's embrace and reveled in it, kissed the forbidden lips of another man who was in no way permissible and then he would wake up wet. Sometimes sweaty, but more often than not when he dreamt about Celliers, he would climax in his sleep without realizing it.  
  
  
This made Yonoi struggle deeply with himself, he couldn't tell anyone about it and he knew it'd be the end of him if somebody suspected or found out. He decided that if he just kept his feelings pushed to one side, he could eventually rid himself of them and often forced himself to despise and hate Celliers. But no matter how hard he was to Celliers during the day, his dreams would always bring him back into that strong embrace and those attractive lips that he so wanted to taste for himself.


	2. Feeling The Strain

Morning saw Yonoi wake up, soaking wet and sneaking his pants into the wash with everyone else's before anybody was aware of it. It was a good thing he had plenty of uniforms, so no questions were ever asked as to why he so often put his into the wash. He took his time to get dressed, it was so warm and cozy in his quarters and it was still raining outside. After breakfast and a hot cup of coffee, Yonoi gazed out of the window and across the camp. He could see the isolation cell off in the distance, since he was the one to have placed Celliers into it, it was his job to tend to the prisoner.  
  
  
He left the building with his jaw set firmly, he would have to at least ensure that Celliers was still alive before abandoning him for the rest of the day. The less time he spent around this strange man, the better. Yonoi reached the cell and his gaze softened somewhat, Celliers was curled up into a ball on the ground, fast asleep. His body quaked and shivered almost violently, his lips trembled because his teeth were undoubtedly chattering and Yonoi felt deep inside of him a pang of sympathy towards Celliers. Yonoi waited but Celliers didn't move, it would be impossible to get any sleep in these conditions and to be woken up just when sleep was finally achieved, well.. that was just cruel.  
  
  
"On your feet!" Yonoi pushed such thoughts aside. Celliers startled and opened his eyes, slowly easing his aching body up off the ground and forcing himself to get up onto his feet.  
  
  
"What?" Yonoi looked him over warily, "no wise cracks today?"  
  
  
Celliers leaned heavily against the wall, the cold just stiffened up his muscles and made them hurt that much more, he certainly wasn't looking to be beaten up today. He slowly licked his dry lips and kept his gaze lowered, shuddering as a gust of freezing cold wind blew directly through his worn out clothes.  
  
  
"Do you need to use the latrine?" Yonoi asked him. Celliers nodded passively, he only got one chance when asked and if he snarked, he'd be holding it until tomorrow and that was not always possible..  
  
  
Yonoi unlocked the door and walked with Celliers to the latrine, waiting for him just outside and looking everywhere at the mud soaked ground. Such conditions could easily spark an onset of illness among the prisoners, the officers would have to be very watchful and keep them at arm's length so as not to get sick themselves. He looked around as he heard Celliers suddenly start to throw up, was he sick already?  
  
  
Celliers was not ill, he was starving and his body was heaving in protest. It made him shake and sweat all at once, his stomach hurting so badly he thought he might pass out. Yonoi knocked on the door.  
  
  
"Hurry up in there!" Yonoi called to him.  
  
  
Celliers groaned and forced himself back up onto his feet, he opened the door and stumbled out into the rain once more. Yonoi caught his arm as he suddenly felt a wave of weakness wash over him, his knees buckling unexpectedly. Celliers shut his eyes tightly, anticipating a beating but Yonoi pulled him back up to his feet and held him steady. This was not right, if a prisoner fell he was to be kicked until he got back up again. Looking warily at Yonoi, Celliers wondered what his reasons were for suddenly not striking him when he had the perfect opportunity. Yonoi glanced around, it was still early and there was nobody around.  
  
  
"Come on," Yonoi urged Celliers, "back to your cell."  
  
  
"Yippee," Celliers said quietly in a bored tone, half closing his eyes and pulling away from Yonoi roughly.  
  
  
Yonoi pushed him and Celliers stumbled forwards, walking back to the cell and slumping against the far wall. Yonoi stood there for a while, his gaze lingering on Celliers but the blond man did not look back at him and Yonoi eventually left him alone once again with his thoughts and his hunger. Celliers sank down to the ground and stared absently out at the pouring rain, his freshly soaked clothes now useless to his shivering body. Knowing there'd be no more visits today, Celliers stripped off and laid out his clothes to hopefully dry before tonight.  
  
  
He grabbed up the tatty, foul smelling blanket from the corner and wrapped it around himself, it was itchy and rough but it was better than nothing. Settling into the corner, Celliers closed his eyes and tried to get back to sleep but his thoughts kept drifting back to the way Yonoi had caught him instead of just letting him collapse to the ground. It bothered him and it played on his mind all day, though he did manage to get a few hours of sleep before nightfall.


	3. Extra Rations

Yonoi returned that night, later than usual and Celliers was waiting for him, dressed again in his damp but not soaked uniform.  
  
  
"Here's your food," Yonoi stated simply and threw it onto the floor. Celliers was getting tired of picking the dirt from his rations and he stared at the scattered crumbs with disdain.  
  
  
"Wow," Celliers commented tiredly, "can't wait to tuck into that."  
  
  
Yonoi was still standing there, so Celliers glanced up at him curiously, what was he waiting for?  Yonoi looked somewhat nervous as he took out something from inside his nice, warm coat.  
  
  
"Also, here.. " Yonoi held something out towards Celliers, "I hate waste and I.. I could not finish it myself."  
  
  
Celliers wondered why he didn't just throw it onto the ground, slowly moving forwards to accept the offering. The napkin obviously held food within it, but it was still warm and so Celliers immediately held it inside his shirt to warm himself up.  
  
  
 _"Aahh..  "_ Celliers sighed heavily at the source of mild comfort the warmth gave him.  
  
  
Yonoi tensed up, wrestling with himself to not get excited and yet unable to stop it from happening. Celliers looked at him warily and took some steps back, nodding slightly to the Captain.  
  
  
"Thank you," he mumbled quietly.  
  
  
Yonoi nodded back, just once and then he turned and left the cell. As he was locking it, he watched as Celliers continued to hold the warm napkin to his chest. The shiver in his body had subsided somewhat, it gave Yonoi a thought as he slowly walked away from the cell and left Celliers alone until morning. He caught himself smiling, glancing quickly around to make sure nobody was noticing this and he hurried inside for a nice, hot shower before bed.  
  
  
Yonoi wasn't sure if he enjoyed sleeping or not, he certainly enjoyed dreaming sexy things but lately Celliers was all he could think about and dream of. It was frustrating beyond measure, Celliers hated and feared him and Yonoi refused to let himself get caught with such feelings towards another man, let alone a prisoner.  
  
  
Celliers kept the food for as long it was warm, but as it got cold and no longer provided him with warmth, he opened the napkin and quickly ate it's contents. His stomach gnawed at him, it growled and gurgled at having something to finally digest that wasn't so damned pitiful. He was able to sleep a little easier that night, though sometimes he shivered so violently, he woke himself up and had to try and get back to sleep again.


	4. The Gift

The next morning was the start of a slightly less drizzly day, it still rained in patches but there was a promise of sunnier weeks ahead on the distant horizon. Celliers woke with a start when a loud clap of thunder made him think of a tank attack, then he remembered with fading energy where he was and sighed as he stared out at the bleak, drizzling, grey clouds. He wondered if the lads got their share of something to eat last night, God he missed talking to them and huddling into their warm bodies at night.  
  
  
His gaze cast upwards again as Yonoi suddenly appeared at the door, Celliers had been so preoccupied with his thoughts that he hadn't heard him approach. He stood up as the door was unlocked, smiling faintly.  
  
  
"I think I'll have some french toast this morning," Celliers inclined his head, staring into Yonoi's eyes harshly, "and some juice, if you can manage.. "  
  
  
"You'll get your rations tonight along with everyone else," Yonoi told him sharply. Celliers looked at his hand, which held a coat tightly.  
  
  
"Is that for me?" Celliers asked boldly. Yonoi seemed to only just have remembered he was holding onto the coat, because he startled and held it up as if he didn't believe he was actually really holding it at all.  
  
  
"Take it," Yonoi held it out and again Celliers was curious as to why he hadn't just thrown it.  
  
  
Celliers tentatively reached out, inching closer and slowly taking the coat from Yonoi. Their fingers touched and Yonoi felt a thrill of electricity course through his arm, stemming from his fingertips. He took a quick step backwards, staring at Celliers almost accusingly as if he'd done it on purpose. But Celliers had no idea what he was thinking or feeling, so he was puzzled as he stepped away and put the coat around himself.  
  
  
"Oh my God, yes," Celliers closed his eyes, "so warm.. "  Yonoi tensed up once more, unsure if Celliers was teasing him deliberately, but how could he know?  
  
  
"Come," Yonoi instructed him and Celliers followed him out to the latrine.  
  
  
This time, he did not be sick and Yonoi relaxed slightly. As he took Celliers back, he walked very slowly and Celliers felt the wind whipping around himself but the coat kept it from freezing him.  
  
  
"What's the coat for?" Celliers asked him suddenly, "I mean, did everybody get one?"  
  
  
Yonoi just nodded, locking him back up again and leaving quickly. Something told Celliers this wasn't quite true, but as mystifying as it was, he couldn't dwell upon it for too long because he was soon dozing off and huddling up in the corner with his warm coat. The day dragged by slowly if he stayed awake, but he couldn't keep dozing off too often or he'd be up all night, too. Celliers paced whenever he wasn't sleeping, trying to keep his legs moving but the cell was so small, he really couldn't go very far. So that night, when Yonoi brought him his rations, Celliers had a request for him.


	5. Take A Joke

Yonoi entered through the door and approached Celliers, handing him the rations and also another, slightly fuller napkin. Celliers was intrigued and a little cautious.  
  
  
"It must be difficult to smuggle all of this from the mess hall, Captain," Celliers looked him in the eye, "why go to such pains just to feed me, hm?"   Yonoi pursed his lips, but had nothing more to say as he left the cell.  
  
  
"Can I at least get some exercise?" Celliers asked him.  
  
  
"Tomorrow," Yonoi responded quietly, "get some rest, Jack."  
  
  
Celliers was stunned as Yonoi left that night, he'd never called him by his first name before. Settling in, Celliers took up his meal - for it was a meal and not merely crumbs today - and quelled the gnawing of his gut. Keeping some aside for later, he closed his eyes and waited for boredom to lull him to sleep.  
  
  
It was the first time he had dreamt in a long, long time and it was a warm, welcoming dream at that. Celliers did not want to awaken from it, he was in a nice, soft bed and someone was holding him tightly in their arms but as the rigid coldness of the dawn woke him from his slumber, he could not remember who it had been. He took up his leftovers and finished them, his body feeling strangely stronger for having had enough food to last him for two meals.  
  
  
Soon, Yonoi was there to take him out to the latrine and then he was allowed to stay out for some exercise. Yonoi watched him as he stood in the rare patch of sun that had suddenly appeared and warmed the air around them, folding his arms across his chest.  
  
  
"At least pretend you're really out for some exercise," Yonoi told Celliers.  
  
  
Their eyes met in a moment of silence, Yonoi knew Jack was simply trying to enjoy the sunshine and perhaps get a glimpse of his friends and yet he did not thrust him back into the cell for deceiving him. Celliers lowered himself down onto the ground, doing some sit ups while Yonoi stood over him. This would look much better if anyone glanced over, now he could relax some more as he watched Celliers work up a sweat.  
  
  
"How long do I have to stay in that tin can?" Celliers asked, grunting softly as he worked out. Yonoi shifted and tried not to pay too much attention to him.  
  
  
"You can go back to your friends tomorrow," Yonoi replied, distracted by the soft grunts and the sweat that trickled down his neck, glistening in the sunlight. Celliers looked up at him and Yonoi averted his gaze quickly, sweeping a look across the other side of the camp.  
  
  
"That's a shame," Celliers grinned cheekily, "I was starting to enjoy our little chats."  Yonoi glared down at him, they had barely spoken at all. Was he going to tell everyone something more went on?  
  
  
"You look tense," Celliers noted, "how about you do some crunches while I take five?"  
  
  
"Your friends are not around to be impressed," Yonoi pointed out, "yet you still mock me, why?"  
  
  
"It's just so fucking easy, Captain.. " Celliers replied amusedly, "you're such a stiff.. loosen up a little.. "  
  
  
Celliers took off his coat and shirt, setting them down beside him and shifting to do some push ups. Yonoi found this disturbingly arousing and had to turn away, but watched from the corner of his eye. Jack was determined to make the most of this, it wasn't often anymore that he had enough energy to try and keep fit.  
  
  
"You're very strong," Yonoi pointed out. Celliers sat down and leaned back, soaking up the sun.  
  
  
"I don't feel strong," Celliers responded quietly, his blue eyes squinting in the bright sun as he looked up at Yonoi.  
  
  
"Your body looks fit to me," Yonoi said to him.  
  
  
Celliers lowered his gaze, but said nothing more. Yonoi looked around, everyone had gone around to the other side of the camp and they were unobserved now. He slowly sat down beside Celliers, breathing in deeply as he smelled the manly scent of Celliers' perspiring body. Celliers looked at him strangely and Yonoi felt he was too close now, it was uncomfortable and yet.. somehow, enjoyable.  
  
  
"Taking a load off, Captain?" asked Celliers. Yonoi stared back at him, his gaze involuntarily lowering and lingering upon Celliers' glistening chest.  
  
  
"Have you got someone waiting for you back home?" Celliers asked curiously. Yonoi's gaze shifted back to Celliers' eyes. Small talk wasn't really allowed, but there wasn't anyone around to hear it.  
  
  
"No," Yonoi replied, almost bashfully.  
  
  
"Aw, come on.. " Celliers didn't believe him, "handsome bloke like you? I bet you've got a few on the side, hm?"  Yonoi didn't quite get the words Celliers used, but he understood handsome and it made his cheeks flush as his gaze averted.  
  
  
"You think so?" Yonoi asked him. Celliers furrowed his brow, catching on quickly and smirking with amusement.  
  
  
"Not really," Celliers responded casually, "you're too pretty to be handsome.. a bit like a girl.. "  
  
  
Yonoi looked at him and felt enraged that he would say such things, he got up and hauled Celliers to his feet roughly, dragging him back towards the cell and making him stumble as he was thrust into it. Celliers knew he'd hit a nerve and turned around to face Yonoi as he locked the door.  
  
  
"I guess that means a snog's outta the question then?" Celliers called out, watching Yonoi march away, flustered and angry.  
  
  
Celliers went back to his corner, worried suddenly because he hadn't had a chance to grab up his shirt or coat and it was starting to get cold again.  
  
  
"Bloody stiffs," Celliers grumbled to himself, "can't ever take a fucking joke.. "  
  
  
Well, at least he'd be with his friends again tomorrow, that was something to look forward to. He hated being out here, the loneliness got to him and it was a very effective way to punish him because being alone with his thoughts was most undesirable.


	6. Guilt

That night, Celliers waited for Yonoi to come with his rations, he planned on asking for his shirt and coat back but Yonoi never showed up and the night ended up being the coldest one yet.  
  
  
Yonoi woke up in the middle of the night, sweating and panting hard, he'd had such a steamy, sexy, hot dream about Celliers and he grunted as he suddenly became aware of himself just now creaming in his pants.  
  
  
"Oohh not again!" Yonoi complained, _"damnit!"_  
  
  
He got out of bed and changed, throwing his wet clothes into the washing. His gaze drifted out the window and he noted how chilly it had become out there, then he remembered Celliers was half naked out there and a sense of dread suddenly gripped him. Hurrying to put on some warm things, Yonoi grabbed up some other items and hurried outside to go and check on the prisoner.  
  
  
Celliers was vaguely aware of the urgent footsteps approaching him, the hurried jingle of keys as the lock clicked open and the creak of the cell door when it opened up. Yonoi found him huddled into the corner, barely conscious and almost blue with the cold. Yonoi swore softly and moved over to Celliers, covering him with a blanket and offering him some hot soup, which Celliers gladly accepted and drank slowly once he became slightly more aware and functional. Yonoi rubbed Celliers' body with his hands, trying to get his blood flowing better by warming him up. Celliers started shivering and Yonoi stopped rubbing, knowing that Celliers' body had now kicked in to finish what he'd started.  
  
  
"M-My sh-shirt," Celliers stammered, his teeth chattering.  
  
  
"Shh.. " Yonoi hushed him, "I'll go and get it for you."  
  
  
He felt terrible, how could he have just left Celliers out there this way? Knowing he shouldn't really give a damn, Yonoi left him to fetch the clothing and returned quickly. Celliers sat up and Yonoi helped him put his clothes back on, sitting back to try and guess if Celliers would be alright to leave alone now. Celliers groaned and shuddered, his eyes rolling closed. Yonoi panicked and moved closer once again, pulling him up against his own body to try and provide him with some heat. He had Celliers facing the wall, spooning him awkwardly but it was so cold in here that he was starting to yearn for the comfort of his own bed.  
  
  
Celliers did not remember being encouraged to get up and stumble along with Yonoi, he didn't remember being taken to the Captain's private quarters and coaxed into bed with him. He only remembered feeling warm and comfortable, being held tightly and getting a decent night's sleep at long last.


	7. Ungrateful

His eyes flickered open slowly the next morning, aware that he was in an actual bed but not sure how he'd arrived nor where he was. Was this a hospital? He sat up a little, casting his gaze around the little room. Yonoi was standing over by the window, nervously watching out of it and wondering how he would explain Celliers if someone caught him in here. Celliers' gaze trailed down over Yonoi's naked body, his smooth ass highlighted in the pinkness of the dawning light that crept in through the side window. Yonoi had woken up and managed to jump out of bed before he came in his briefs, holding Celliers all night and feeling his erection rubbing against Celliers' ass was too much.  
  
  
"Good Morning, Captain," Celliers startled the nervous officer, "what vision of loveliness is this that I behold?"  
  
  
Yonoi quickly spun around and Celliers blushed with an amused grin, getting an eyeful of his cock as Yonoi quickly located his pants and pulled them on in a hurry.  
  
  
"Avert your gaze!" Yonoi instructed him, so Celliers slowly turned his head and Yonoi was able to dress himself less frantically.  
  
  
"Come," Yonoi urged him to get up, "back to your friends with you."  
  
  
Celliers got out of the bed reluctantly, it was such a nice, warm and soft thing. He would easily have killed for the right to be able to sleep in it again, he was a grunt of warfare afterall and he had his fair share of blood upon his hands. Yonoi took him back outside and the warmth left his body quickly, shivering by the time he got back to the others.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Later that day, after everyone got reacquainted with Celliers, Yonoi came by to make sure they weren't getting too rowdy. Celliers threw his arm around another of the prisoner's shoulders, resting his head against theirs and smiling at Yonoi.  
  
  
"So nice of you to drop by, Captain," Celliers greeted him, much to the delight of his friends, "what can I do for you?"  
  
  
Yonoi was distracted from reprimanding Jack's friends and he turned to approach the grinning soldier with a warning glare.  
  
  
"Stop touching him that way!" Yonoi snapped at Celliers, who hugged his friend tighter and turned to kiss him on the cheek softly, his gaze never leaving Yonoi's.  
  
  
Yonoi ground his teeth and looked very angry, especially at the giggles all around him. His face grew hot and Celliers approached him boldly, looking him up and down.  
  
  
"Can I help you, though?" Celliers asked him, "maybe I could.. shine your boots.. " He stepped closer.  
  
  
"Polish your buttons.. " Celliers lowered his voice and drew closer, leaning in, "pull that stick outta your arse?"  
  
  
An explosion of laughter sent Yonoi's face into beet redness, his arm was at Celliers' throat as he pushed the insolent soldier into the wall roughly. Celliers didn't struggle, feeling the arm tightly constricting his breath. He swallowed carefully, it hurt and Yonoi was staring at him furiously. Everyone stood and watched, waiting for what they knew would most certainly happen next.  
  
  
Yonoi had lost the desire to hurt Celliers but the situation had escalated to the point of no return, if he backed down now, he would most certainly lose face. Celliers was expecting it, as was everybody else and some of the other Japanese officers were calling out to Yonoi, encouraging him to get on with it. Celliers was fascinated to note the expression of apology in Yonoi's eyes, then he felt a severe blow to his stomach and he doubled over as Yonoi left quickly and locked them back up again.  
  
  
"Come on, Strafer," Conti encouraged him, "short breaths, even them out.. "  
  
  
They'd all been here before, having the wind knocked out of them was quite common. Celliers recovered quickly, but it was now the topic of discussion because Yonoi hadn't continued the beating, in all honesty, Celliers shouldn't have been able to walk away from that confrontation for at least a day or two.


	8. Flatter Me

That night, Celliers was glad of the company of his fellow prisoners and they stayed up later than usual to laugh quietly and joke about things Jack had missed while he was gone. However, once they had all gone to sleep and were settled in for the night, Yonoi wandered out to check on them. It wasn't really his job, there was often a night watchman for that, but Yonoi wanted to see Celliers. He felt bitterly towards the handsome blond, because Yonoi had saved his life last night and yet he continued to be defiant towards him rather than grateful.  
  
  
Looking into the cell, Yonoi frustratedly gazed in at the mass of bodies all entwined and cuddled up together. It'd be impossible to wake Celliers up and get him out of there without making it known to everyone else, so Yonoi bared his teeth in a silent snarl and turned away. He went back to bed, devising a plan to get Celliers alone again as he drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
*  
  
  
The next day, around lunchtime, Yonoi made his way again back to where Celliers and his friends were outside getting some exercise. Celliers was standing with Conti, his arm around the other man's shoulders and they laughed heartily together as two of the other prisoners showed off their muscles to each other and boasted about who had the biggest 'guns' in the whole camp. Yonoi felt a pang of jealously strike at his heart and he made his way over to the relaxing men, causing upset and tension among them instantly.  
  
  
"Celliers!" Yonoi reprimanded him, "you will stop touching that man this minute!"  
  
  
"Oh, Good Afternoon, Captain," Celliers didn't remove his arm from around Conti, "is something the matter? You've got a face like a slapped arse!"  
  
  
Yonoi would have smiled if he wasn't so embarrassed, it was too easy to find reasons to lock these prisoners up but with Celliers, it was almost as if he were asking for it. He grabbed Celliers and hauled him away from the others, who verbally complained quite loudly and had to be locked back up for fear of a riot. Celliers stumbled into the cell as he was pushed in the back, the familiar, uninviting scent of rats and stale urine making his stomach queasy. Celliers turned around, but Yonoi hadn't locked him in yet.  
  
  
"Have a heart, yeah?" Celliers implored him, "it's just letting off steam, you can't lock me in here for that.. "  Yonoi faltered for a moment, captivated by Jack's stunning blue eyes as they caught the sun behind him.  
  
  
"Beautiful.. " Yonoi murmured.  
  
  
"Sorry?" Celliers didn't quite catch it. Yonoi straightened up and snapped out of it, clearing his throat.  
  
  
"You said I was beautiful," he said quickly, his heart racing suddenly at Celliers' light blush, "does my body excite you, Jack?"  
  
  
"Don't flatter yourself," Celliers leaned against the back wall casually, "this long without a woman, I'd get excited watching a couple of dogs going at it in the yard."  
  
  
Yonoi started getting angry again, Celliers had this air about him that suggested he was better than Yonoi or anyone else that he didn't like and he really knew how to push all the wrong buttons.  
  
  
"I'd kill for extra rations for the lads, though," Celliers lamented, looking him over suggestively, "or, you know.. whatever.. "  
  
  
It was Yonoi's turn to blush now, such things were not unheard of in prison camps, exchanging gifts for extra duties but blatantly offering sexual favors? Yonoi didn't know whether to smack him or take him up on the offer. Deciding it would cheapen the experience, Yonoi felt he would have to decline. As tempting as it was, he wanted Celliers to touch him of his own accord and not be expecting anything in return.  
  
  
Noting the hesitation, Celliers pushed away from the wall and backed Yonoi into the other one.  
  
  
"Move!" Yonoi demanded.  
  
  
"Make me," Celliers breathed, their eyes meeting in a silent stand-off. Celliers leaned in and they made out heatedly, kissing fiercely and moaning softly.  
  
  
Physically, Celliers was easily stronger than Yonoi but never used it against him because he knew it would only land him in worse situations than isolation. Celliers felt Yonoi's hands come to rest upon his hips, they trembled a lot as he fought his desires and shoved Celliers aside. Celliers did not pursue him and Yonoi left him there, locked away once more. Celliers turned and faced the wall, he felt like punching it but decided to save his strength for trying to keep warm later.  



	9. Confessions

It was clear past midnight when Yonoi came back, sitting just outside the door and facing away from Celliers.  
  
  
"Can't sleep?" Celliers ventured.  
  
  
"I have too much on my mind," Yonoi responded, gazing out across the landscape before them.  
  
  
"Well, forgive me if I don't sympathize," Celliers huddled up harder into the corner and shivered, his breath escaping in wisps of fog.  
  
  
"You are a strange man, Jack," Yonoi mused.  
  
  
"Me? Strange?" Celliers almost laughed, "I've been called worse I suppose and yet, you are the one sitting out here of his own free will. I'd say that was pretty strange.. But then, I suppose you can afford to be uncomfortable for a while, since you've got that nice, warm bed to go back to when you've had enough."  
  
  
Yonoi was silent, letting him have his gripe, he was entitled to it; considering where he had to sleep. Yonoi half turned and looked in at Celliers, the moon brightly lighting up those baby blue eyes once more.  
  
  
"It must get very lonely for you," Yonoi said quietly.  
  
  
"So let me go back to the others," Celliers tried again. Yonoi hardened his stare in refusal and Celliers gave a sigh of defeat, closing his eyes and trying to ignore the young Captain.  
  
  
"I have never met anyone quite like you before," Yonoi said to him.  
  
  
"Go back to your bed, you pretty, little thing," Celliers replied softly, "you shouldn't mess with the likes of me, Yonoi.. " He paused, waiting to be scolded for using his name but nothing happened, so he continued.  
  
  
"You're so young," Celliers said to him gently, "still wet behind the ears.. When you've seen the horrible things I have seen and done the terrible things I have done, maybe then we can talk."  Yonoi lowered his gaze to the floor, recoiling from the rat droppings but staying close to the bars.  
  
  
"Not much is stopping you from wringing my neck," Yonoi reflected, "it would be quite easy for you."  
  
  
Celliers said nothing and Yonoi looked at him once more, his face hot and blushing as he struggled with himself to ask the question that was playing on his mind all night.  
  
  
"Would you kiss me again?" Yonoi breathed softly. There was a long pause of heart pounding silence.  
  
  
"No," came the quiet response.  
  
  
Disappointed and ashamed for even thinking of it, Yonoi sat back and that was it, he knew he'd not get another word out of Celliers tonight; he eventually stood up and left him to get some sleep. Yonoi's visit hadn't been in vain however, for he was now on Celliers' mind more often than not and the lack of human contact except for Yonoi was getting to him more than it normally would. He craved to be close to someone, being cuddled up with his friends was a warm and safe feeling that Celliers seldom got to enjoy these days. It seemed as though he was being locked away more and more often and it was starting to fray his nerves.  
  
  
Nobody came to see him or let him out all day, he didn't see or hear another soul until after midnight again the next evening.


	10. Not So Different

Again, Yonoi sat outside the door to gaze out across the landscape and this time, Celliers hesitantly approached him and sat close to the bars.  
  
  
"I have done shameful things, Jack," Yonoi admitted with severe reluctance, "you and I.. we are not so different, you know?"  Celliers doubted that very much, he leaned his head upon the bars and sighed softly.  
  
  
"You have something to prove?" Celliers ventured.  
  
  
"Yes," Yonoi answered truthfully, half turning towards him and gazing at him through the bars.  
  
  
"Wanna talk about it?" Celliers lifted his gaze to meet with Yonoi's.  
  
  
"Not particularly," Yonoi spoke softly. He slowly leaned in and Celliers furrowed his brow, but didn't pull away and Yonoi kissed his cheek hesitantly.  
  
  
"You'll rot in Hell for that, Yonoi," Celliers told him.  
  
  
"Perhaps," Yonoi leaned back against the bars again, terrified at the thought, "but something tells me I won't be alone."  
  
  
Celliers glanced down as he felt Yonoi's hand come to rest upon his own through the bars. Yonoi felt his cheeks blazing, as Celliers' hand turned upwards and their fingers entwined. They sat there, holding hands in the dark of night for a long time and neither of them spoke another word until it was time for Yonoi to return to his quarters.  
  
  
Yonoi slowly got to his feet, reluctantly letting go of Celliers' hand and returning to his bed, alone. Celliers looked over at his filthy corner and sighed heavily, bringing his hand to his face and nuzzling it, as it was still warm from holding Yonoi's.  
  
  
*  
  
  
The next day, Celliers was let out for exercise and Yonoi followed him around for a while.  
  
  
"Don't you have troops to train or something?" Celliers asked him, scuffing his boot in the dirt.  
  
  
Yonoi waited until his superiors had left, then he got a little closer and slipped his hand into Celliers', thumbing the back of it. His heart was thumping and his breathing was heavy, torn between his affections for Jack and his beliefs that such attractions were wrong and abnormal. It was strange that Celliers did not pull away, though they felt much like a couple of naughty schoolboys avoiding detection by their teachers.  
  
  
"I really like that," Celliers finally broke the awkward silence between them and Yonoi smiled faintly, which was something he did very rarely indeed. Being out here together alone was often short lived, because the Japanese soldiers and officers did not trust Celliers and they kept an eye on him especially. Yonoi lifted Celliers' hand up to his lips and he kissed the back of it, his eyes never leaving Jack's. Celliers felt his breath catch in his throat, slowly pulling away from Yonoi as he was called upon shortly after.  
  
  
Yonoi argued that he was with Celliers for his exercise but he was instructed to lock the prisoner up and return to his other duties. Celliers stepped into the cell, looking around at it briefly before Yonoi locked the door and left him there. With a depressed sigh, he wandered over to the only corner that didn't smell like shit and curled up into it but the stone wall and hard, dirt floor offered him little comfort for the rest of the day.  
  



	11. Betrayal

He must have dozed off at some point, because he woke to the sound of his door opening. Celliers opened his eyes and suddenly felt himself being roughly hauled up to his feet, it took him a full minute to realize it was just Yonoi, pressing him into the wall and breathing into his ear.  
  
  
" _Jesus,_ Yonoi.. " Celliers breathed, his heart hammering in his chest, "I just about _shit_ myself.. "  
  
  
"Who would even notice in here?" Yonoi asked him quietly, pulling back to let Celliers regain his composure and they both laughed amusedly.  
  
  
"I've brought you something," Yonoi told him, awkwardly handing Celliers some more food that he'd smuggled out of the Mess Hall.  
  
  
"Mmm, that smells good.. " Celliers sat down to eat it and Yonoi looked around at the rather unhygienic conditions he was living in.  
  
  
"How do you never get sick, Jack?" Yonoi pondered out loud.  
  
  
"Just unlucky, I suppose," Celliers replied.  
  
  
"Unlucky?" Yonoi repeated, "how so?"  
  
  
"Well," said Celliers, swallowing a mouthful of food, "if I were to get sick, then I might be able to die and finally be out of this Hellhole." Yonoi watched him silently for a long moment.  
  
  
"Do you want to die, Jack?" he asked softly.  
  
  
"No," Celliers replied, "I'd rather go home, but that's not gonna happen, is it?" Yonoi lowered his gaze, it didn't seem very likely that Celliers would ever leave this camp alive.  
  
  
"Come to bed with me," Yonoi invited him. Celliers tensed up, his brow furrowing lightly.  
  
  
"I'm not easy," Celliers responded sharply. Yonoi's face grew hot again.  
  
  
"Not like that," Yonoi spoke bashfully, "just to rest." Celliers slowly looked up at him, then got to his feet.  
  
  
"Just to rest," Celliers said firmly.  
  
  
Yonoi nodded and touched Celliers' face softly with his fingertips, encouraged when Celliers closed his eyes. It wasn't common for him to feel a soft touch and Yonoi's touch was quite likely the softest he'd felt in years.  
  
  
"Come," Yonoi said quietly, leading the way to his quarters and letting Celliers climb into his bed.  
  
  
The pillows held Yonoi's faint scent and it served to further attract Celliers to him as he settled into the softness, his eyes closing and he drifted into a deep sleep almost instantly. Just before dawn, Yonoi woke Celliers by thrusting against him in his sleep and moaning softly. Disturbed, yet strangely turned on, Celliers quietly got out of the bed and his hands trembled as he realized he could run. Nobody would even notice he was gone until Yonoi woke up, he could make his escape and probably let the others out on his way.  
  
  
Glancing around, he spied a large, metal ring with keys on them. He would never forgive himself if he didn't at least give it a try, so he grabbed up the keys and glanced over at Yonoi to ensure he wasn't waking up. Yonoi sighed quietly, but his eyes remained closed. Celliers crept out of the building and hurried quickly across the camp, wasting no time in letting his friends out and they each took a key to let everyone else out but Celliers was already making his way towards a small, sparse group of trees. He hid in there and waited, nervously trying to keep his hands from shaking as he planned his next move.


	12. Captured Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Revised Ending-

The sun rose up into the sky and within an hour, all Hell broke loose within the camp. A search was mounted but the only place that wasn't checked was the one place where Celliers was hiding, it wasn't considered a likely place for anyone to be found because it'd be too easy. If they had just walked towards the trees for a few minutes, he'd have been spotted immediately but that's what Jack was counting on. They would go for the thick forests and other easy to get lost in places, he figured he'd be safe here at least for the time being. His thoughts drifted back to Yonoi, unable to stop himself from getting an erection and biting his thumb to try and make it go away.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Over the next few days, Celliers made his way into the city and found sanctuary within a hotel that was owned and run by people who didn't agree with the war and promised to keep his whereabouts a secret. It was a great place to stay, very friendly and lots of Japanese women and guys to talk to.  
  
  
*  
  
  
One evening, Celliers was at the bar when he felt a hand rest gently upon his shoulder. Smiling, he set down his drink and turned to see who it was, his smile fading quickly when his gaze met with Yonoi's. His heart skipped a beat and his stomach did a somersault, but how did they find him?  Noting the fear in Celliers' eyes, Yonoi grabbed his arm to prevent escape.  
  
  
"Please, I can't go back there.. " Celliers pleaded with him, desperate to get home someday in one piece.  
  
  
"Relax," Yonoi told him firmly, "I'm here for R&R.. "  Celliers stared at him in shock.  
  
  
"Y-You're not going to turn me in?" Celliers asked him quietly.  
  
  
"I could, of course," Yonoi responded idly, "but.. "  He took Celliers by the hand and rubbed his thumb over the back of it softly. Celliers blushed and looked up at him shyly, offering Yonoi a coy smile.  
  
  
"Buy me a drink?" Celliers invited him to sit down.  
  
  
"Why not?" Yonoi sat down and ordered them both a whiskey sour.  
  
  
"So what happened after I left?" Celliers was curious.  
  
  
"There was a lot of blame thrown around," Yonoi replied, "but that's all over now, I didn't think I would ever see you again. I thought you were either dead or captured and locked up into some other camp."  
  
  
They talked for a while longer, the topic soon ending up at the morning when Jack had seen Yonoi naked. Yonoi admitted that it had excited him to have Celliers looking at his nude body and Celliers bashfully admitted that he'd been aroused, too. Celliers downed his drink, then he leaned in and boldly kissed Yonoi right on the mouth. Yonoi left a bill on the counter and Celliers led him upstairs to his room, they held hands on the stairs and were kissing each other heatedly by the time they got into the room. Stripping off hurriedly, they fell onto the bed together and made out with soft grunts and moans as they groped each other excitedly.  Yonoi drew back, gazing into Celliers' eyes.  
  
  
"You betrayed my trust, Jack," Yonoi scolded him gently. Celliers traced along Yonoi's cheekbone.  
  
  
"You didn't expect me to run?" Celliers asked him. Yonoi was silent for a moment, being honest with himself, he hadn't expected it and that was a mistake on his part. Of course Jack was going to run, who wouldn't in his situation?  
  
  
"You.. You really trusted me?" Celliers realized.  
  
  
"It's in the past," Yonoi responded softly, then he uttered a quiet moan as Celliers touched Yonoi's cock lightly with his fingertips, he'd been curious to know what it felt like since he'd seen it that morning in Yonoi's quarters.  
  
  
It intrigued Celliers to hear Yonoi's vocal response, indicating that he enjoyed it somewhat. Yonoi still struggled with it deep down, he found the soft touch to be very sensual but he held mixed feelings about the whole concept of being seduced by another man. Celliers hesitantly leaned in and they kissed heatedly, until Celliers began to nuzzle and kiss at Yonoi's neck. Yonoi wrestled with the way he was feeling, he knew he shouldn't be enjoying this so much, it was wrong, it was unnatural..  
  
  
Celliers was lowering his kisses to Yonoi's chest and then down over his stomach. He was curious and explorative, unashamed of his sexual attraction towards Yonoi and only slightly aware of the inner turmoil he was putting the young Captain through. Yonoi sucked in a short gasp, watching Celliers intently with anticipation and a slight hint of worry. Celliers was licking and nibbling curiously at Yonoi's cock, teasing droplets of arousal from the tip and moaning as he tasted it on his tongue for the first time. His fingers wrapped around the base of Yonoi's cock, squeezing and stroking along his length tentatively, using his tongue to make it nice and wet as he petted it experimentally with both hands.  
  
  
Yonoi started to breathe a little more heavily now, his chest rising and falling quickly as another groan of confused desire escaped his parted lips. Celliers moaned in response and languidly licked the straining cock, covering it with his saliva and making Yonoi shudder with pleasure. His blue gaze lifted to meet with the soft brown pools of Yonoi's eyes, a silent questioning within the soldier's eyes. Yonoi slowly sat up, his hand trembling as his fingers traced along Celliers' jawline. Celliers closed his eyes at the gentle, uncertain touch and nuzzled Yonoi's palm.  
  
  
Growing slightly in confidence, Yonoi grasped Celliers by his upper arms, but he faltered and became like a deer in headlights. Yonoi's cock throbbed and Celliers pushed him over onto his front, surprising the young Captain.  
  
  
_"Huhh, ohh!"_ Yonoi moaned as Celliers started to tease at his entrance with his fingers.  
  
  
"I outrank you," Celliers whispered hotly into Yonoi's ear, though he was still unsure of himself, "Major to Captain.. "  
  
  
Yonoi groaned softly, worry creasing his brow and Celliers growled, running his hands over the sleek, smooth, brown skin that he found so soft to the touch. Yonoi did not mind Jack's rough hands touching his body, it felt so good, so wrong and yet so wonderfully right.  
  
  
"I can't help myself," Celliers aroused Yonoi with his words, he was aggressive and yet gentle so it was easy for Yonoi to relax.  
  
  
"Jack, this is forbidden, _Jack!_ " Yonoi protested.  
  
  
"So stop me!" Celliers spoke through clenched teeth. Yonoi turned around and pushed Celliers down onto his back, kissing with him heatedly and trailing his hand down his lightly muscular body.  
  
  
"I-I've wanted to do this for so long," Yonoi murmured between kisses, "I came so hard almost every night, just dreaming of this moment.. "  
  
  
_"Uhh.. "_ Celliers groaned at the admission, his cock straining and rigid between their bodies.  
  
  
Celliers gently flipped him over and reversed their positions, kissing with him and letting their tongues massage each other. Yonoi grasped Celliers' ass, probing his fingers at his entrance and finding the sensation strangely exciting and new. Celliers arched his back in pleasure, nibbling at Yonoi's bottom lip and moaning softly. He groped clumsily at his bedside table drawer, taking out a bottle of lubrication and they sat up to use it. Yonoi was blushing heatedly in anticipation, so Celliers leaned in and kissed him deeply while using the lube to slick Yonoi's cock sensually.  
  
  
Celliers lay on his back, Yonoi positioned himself over the submissive soldier and pushed into him slowly and uncertainly. Celliers became very still, unsure of what to expect and disliking the initial sensation. He squirmed uncomfortably and Yonoi shoved a pillow under Jack's rear and started thrusting into him with soft grunts. Celliers carefully held onto Yonoi's hips and awkwardly put his legs over Yonoi's shoulders, allowing for deeper penetration and full access to one another's lips. Yonoi leaned down and kissed him deeply, thrusting harder and faster as he started to lose control. Celliers turned his head, arching his back and moaning loudly with each thrust.  
  
  
" _Ohh_ _!_ " Yonoi's body shook as he neared his climax.   
  
  
Celliers groaned and grunted, gasping when Yonoi's cock pulsed and released into him almost violently. Yonoi sucked in a sharp breath through clenched teeth, his head thrown back in ecstasy _._ Yonoi climaxed hard into Celliers, crying out repeatedly until he was spent. Yonoi collapsed on top of Celliers, they lay breathing heavily for a while and kissing languidly. Yonoi then slowly rolled onto his back and Celliers straddled him, Yonoi slicked Jack's cock with the lubrication and looked up at him worriedly. Celliers offered him a tight lipped expression in return, unsure of himself as he encouraged Yonoi awkwardly onto all fours. Celliers started with just his fingers, teasing and pushing into Yonoi's tight ass to fuck it gently with them and get used to what he was expected to do next. Yonoi was getting hard again, it felt so good and a quiet moan escaped him, long and low.  
  
  
_"Shh.._ " Celliers hushed him nervously, almost about ready to climax just fingering the tight, little hole and concerned about being caught by anyone who might pass by the room and get curious enough to call the manager.  
  
  
Celliers slipped his fingers out and pushed the head of his cock inside, his breath shaking as if he were cold, such was the intensity of his pleasure. The fit was so snug, it was incredibly intoxicating. His nerves were making his body tremble, the wrongness of the entire venture and his inexperience was showing through quite visibly. Yonoi moaned and lowered his head, gently encouraging Celliers with his soft groans and gentle thrusts backwards. Celliers held onto Yonoi's slender hips, slowly regulating his thrusts into a more rhythmic and even pace.  
  
  
Yonoi began to softly cry out, his eyes rolling shut slowly as Celliers slid one hand down to his hardened member. Celliers uncertainly slowed his thrusts as he squeezed Yonoi's cock, which felt wet at the tip. Getting the hang of the two movements, Celliers was soon thrusting and pumping, much to Yonoi's sensual pleasure. Yonoi mewled weakly, spurring Celliers on and sparking the ignited flame of dominance within the soldier's near broken spirit. Yonoi cried out as Celliers inadvertently hit his prostate, an incredible sensation of pleasure washed over his body and made his legs feel weak.  
  
  
Another hard thrust and Yonoi came hard, his lips quivering and his eyes rolling as uncontrollable groans escaped his parted lips. Celliers thrust into him a little while longer, Yonoi reached back and hesitantly started to slap Celliers' ass, sending him over the edge as he grunted and gasped at the stinging sensations.  
  
  
_"Ugh! Fuck!_ " Celliers yelped _,_ as the surprise pleasure pain rippled through him like shock waves.  
  
  
Yonoi howled as Celliers pumped into him, balls deep and shaking hard as he climaxed. Yonoi almost sobbed at the intensity of the powerful orgasm that had just occurred inside of him, softly uttering short moans as Celliers continued to thrust slowly in and out of him. Celliers began to breathe heavily and loudly, crying out in shock as he came again, unable to control his desire for Yonoi's sexy moans. Yonoi's body trembled as he unexpectedly felt the sensation of release deep within him once more, his eyes closing again and his head thrown back as he cried out loudly, sparking Celliers' heart to thump madly in fear of being discovered.  
  
  
Celliers slowly pulled out of Yonoi, still trembling slightly and reclining up into the pillows to just lay there with Yonoi in his embrace. They breathed heavily, the silence of the room making their breathing seem louder than it was until they got tired and started to feel weary and wanting to sleep.  
  
  
"Jack," Yonoi whispered, as they began to drift off.  
  
  
"Mmm?" Celliers tightened his embrace around Yonoi's soft body and sighed.  
  
  
"Stay with me?" Yonoi spoke so softly, his voice was barely above a whisper.  
  
  
Celliers opened his eyes and they gazed at each other for a long, silent moment. Yonoi pulled him closer, holding him and kissing his forehead. Celliers closed his eyes without answering and Yonoi watched him fall asleep. He snuggled down into Celliers' embrace, leaning up to kiss just below his ear and whispered softly into it:  
  
  
"My captivating captive.. I won't ever let you go.. You were _never_ fated to be free."

 

 

 

****

 

=THE END=


End file.
